gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bullet
The Vapid Bullet and Bullet GT are sports cars featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V. Design 3D Universe The Bullet's shape closely resembles a Ford GT. The Ford GT wasn't introduced until 2002, ten years after the game takes place, but the original GT40 model was manufactured from 1964 to 1969. The Ford GT40 was used as a racecar in the 1960s, but bears less of a resemblance to the Bullet. In a beta screenshot of GTA San Andreas, the Bullet is seen with a double stripe and a different hood, identical to that on the real Ford GT, the beta model is also portrayed in some renderings inside of Otto's Autos, a showroom in Downtown San Fierro. Bullet-GTASA-cleanedfront.png|A Bullet in GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). BetaBullet-GTASA.jpg|A beta Bullet. HD Universe Named the Bullet GT in The Ballad of Gay Tony, the car shares similar design cues with the Ford GT such as the waterfall hood scoop and body shape. Unlike the GT40 and GT, the Bullet GT does not feature a rear-hinged rear body section. The lower air ducts on the side of the car and louvers over the rear windscreen are similar to those featured on the Lamborghini Miura. In addition to this, the positioning of the exhaust tips is similar to that of the Miura. Plus, the taillights have a similar appearance to the 1999-2002 R34 Nissan Skyline. The plush interior is derived from the Grotti Turismo and features sport bucket seats finished in tan leather. Much like various newly designed cars in TBoGT, the car lacks external badging indicating its manufacturer; however, the title "Vapid" is emblazoned above the glove compartment inside the car. In addition, police chatter refers to the car as a "Vapid Bullet GT." The Bullet GT also makes an appearance in GTA V, however it is simply called the Bullet, lacking its "GT" nomenclature. It's possible that they are two different models, however bar the slight name difference, they are virtually identical in performance and aesthetics except for the rims. BulletGT-TBOGT-front.jpg|A Bullet GT in The Ballad of Gay Tony (Rear quarter view). VapidBullet-Front-GTAV.png|A Bullet in Grand Theft Auto V (Rear quarter view). BulletGT-GTAV-Front.jpg|Michael driving a Bullet in GTA V. Bullet.jpg|The Bullet in Rockstar Social Club. Performance 3D Universe As the name implies, acceleration, speed, handling, and braking are among the best in the game. Steering is very sharp and it has a fun, but still safe, oversteer. The car feels very lightweight and nimble. Acceleration from 0-62 MPH is almost as fast as the Infernus (which is the fastest car in San Andreas). Braking is excellent. The only real sacrifice is susceptibility to intense damage upon impact, especially at the excessive speeds the vehicle is capable of reaching. The vehicle is mid-engine, and has a rear-drive layout. A closer look at the engine shows six injector trumpets, suggesting that the engine is actually a V6 instead of a V8. HD Universe The Bullet GT has a top speed of 220 mph (354 km/h), the fastest car in TBoGT (single player) beating the Comet. This corners in a well-balanced manner, as a result of the low-profile tyres and mid-engine layout. However, care must be taken while driving in the rain because of the high torque and rear wheel drive; the car will often lose traction and may over-steer. The Bullet GT is also fairly durable compared to other super cars. The Bullet GT's engine is in fact the same as the Turismo's; if the player looks closely, they will notice the engine cover displays a "Turismo" logo. The engine's seem to be a modified Turismo engine 4.0 Quad Cam V8. Similar to the Infernus, Buffalo, F620, Sultan RS and Banshee, the Bullet GT is prone to backfire from its exhaust, either when changing gear or in the higher RPM ranges. In GTA V the Bullet still handles fast, but it's the second slowest supercar in the game, only faster than the Voltic, the Bullet is more comparable to Sports cars rather than supercars. Overview Modifications GTA San Andreas The Bullet can be modified at TransFender: *The TransFender in Las Venturas has charges 20% more for each modification except colors. Variants *The mission "No. 3" for Mori Kibbutz features a Bullet GT with a unique white-red paintjob which is driven by the player character Luis Fernando Lopez. This Bullet GT can apparently reach up to 240 mph (386 km/h). In order to get this unique version, the player has to abandon Mori and Brucie Kibbutz, park the car at the safehouse, and save the game. *Bullet GT with a unique lime green paint-job can be seen during This Ain't Checkers and the triathlon side-activities, mainly used for the final phase of the race. This Bullet GT, like other land cars in the triathlon, is boosted with Nitro. Gallery Green_Bullet.jpg|Green Bullet GT which can be found in triathlons. BulletGT-TBOGT-Number3.png|The Bullet GT seen in "No. 3". Locations GTA San Andreas * At the Driving School in Doherty, San Fierro after achieving silver medals in all the schools tests. The car constantly appears with a light grey body. * In a small alcove near the Solarin Industries in Doherty, San Fierro, next to the Police Bribe. * Can be seen driven on The Strip, Las Venturas. * In the parking lot at Burger Shot in Juniper Hollow, San Fierro. The car constantly appears with a unique grey body and brown stripe. * Available at Easter Basin, San Fierro, for import after third list completion, for $84,000 on Saturday. The Ballad of Gay Tony * The player can spawn the Bullet GT via cheat code by dialing "227-555-9666". * Henrique Bardas can acquire one for the player after the mission No. 3. * Commonly spawns in Algonquin, especially the southern half of the island. * Fairly common in Alderney. * The Bullet GT is one of the vehicles used during This Ain't Checkers and the Triathlons side-missions. * The Bullet GT is used in the Drug Wars as a vehicle packed with drugs, many of these have special paint-jobs not seen anywhere else. GTA V *Always spawns at Simeon's dealership at the beginning of Repossession. *Sometimes found parked opposite of Sessanta Nove on Portola Drive in Rockford Hills. *Seems to spawn when riding a Hexer. *Spawns commonly when driving a Buccaneer. *Sometimes it is parked on Kortz Center parking lot. Beware - guards patrol the Kortz Center. *Sometimes spawns at the Limited Service station in Richman Glen. Trivia General * Like in a handful of vehicles, the license plate on the bullet does not show which city is the plate from. * The default radio stations for the Bullet are: ** GTA San Andreas: SF-UR. ** The Ballad of Gay Tony: Electro-Choc or Radio Broker. ** GTA V:Lowdown FM or Space 103.2. 3D Universe * The Bullet parked in front of Burger Shot in San Fierro has the same license plate (CHUNKY) as the Elegant that CJ drives during the mission, Management Issues. * In the auto showroom near the coast in San Fierro, there is a picture of a beta Bullet on the first floor. * The Bullet is the third fastest car in GTA San Andreas, the first being the Infernus, and the second being the Hot ring Racer. Following the Bullet in speed is the Turismo. * Certain Bullets in GTA San Andreas acquired through unconventional means may bear special vanity plates: ** FUCK YOU(Easter Basin docks) ** TOO FAST(Easter Basin docks) ** CHUNKY(Burger Shot, San Fierro) ** EA SUCKS(Easter Basin docks) HD Universe * During the mission, Sexy Time (in TBOGT), look closely when Yusuf opens up his drawer for his wad of money for Luis. There is a magazine under the wad of cash which has a picture of a red beta Bullet in San Andreas. *The Bullet is a sports car, but strangely it has the same sound as classic middle power cars like the Oceanic, the Tornado and the Glendale. *The Bullet is unique in the fact that it is one of the only two supercars in the game that has a permanent spawn point, with the other being the Super GT. *Unlike the GT40 and GT, the Bullet does not feature central-exit exhaust tips. * Because the car's engine is placed in just in front of the rear axle, the fuel tank cap is placed in front of the cabin, on the hood/bonnet. * When protagonist Luis Fernando Lopez calls Henrique Bardas requesting this car, Luis will only refer to it as "Bullet" instead of Bullet GT. *The Bullet GT sports exactly the same interior as the Turismo's. This proves to be true due to the Grotti emblem on the steering wheel and on the passenger side dashboard, it reads "Turismo." *The Bullet GT's engine is in fact a Turismo engine; the covers on the engine state "Turismo." *The Bullet GT shares the same rim design with the Infernus, except it has grooves down the middle of each spoke (the Infernus does not have this). *The Bullet that appeared in the GTA Online gameplay video has a similar paintjob to the Gulf Ford GT40 Paintjob that was used during Le Mans. *In GTA V, the Bullet is one of the vehicles that have rear louvers as stock. Another being the Monroe. *According to Legendarymotorsport.net, the Bullet is based off of a racing car in the 1960s. This is similar to how the Ford GT is based on the Ford GT40, a racing car. *It is one of the few vehicles in the HD-universe to have a visible gas cap. **What seems to be a placement error, when the gas cap is shot at, gasoline will leak out ''above ''the cap. Navigation }} de:Bullet es:Bullet fi:Bullet fr:Bullet nl:Bullet pl:Bullet pt:Bullet Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sports Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Vehicles in GTA Online